


Chaill Oidhreacht

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Series: Cúistiúnaí Neamhbhásmhar [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Episode: s05e20 The Wrong Jedi, Irish Language, Reincarnation, Translation, because messing with the dead has consequences, fall of the jedi order, immortal character, mystical swirling force, protective sith
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Is amhrán é an Fórsa, agus níor ceapadh roinnt séiseanna riamh go deo. Bhí séiseanna eile dearmad á dhéanamh i gcónaí.





	Chaill Oidhreacht

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Legacies Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108774) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

"Fiú na réaltaí a dhó amach”- **Matthew Stover**, _ Díoltas an Sith_, an Úrscéal

Sheas sí, ag faire, ag faire i gcónaí, mar ní raibh mórán eile ann. Bhí fadú na rúin dorcha imithe i léig, ag tabhairt an chostais do… rud ar bith. Bhí suaimhneas inti i ngach áit. Ghlac sí lena cinniúint.

Bhí sí. Tá sí. Beidh sí go deo.

Ní raibh aon úsáid ag caoineadh cad a d'fhéadfadh a bheith ann. Mar sin d'fhill sí ar a pláinéad baile. Scaoil sí a cuid daoine ó sclábhaithe. Bhí a lann ar deireadh thiar. Agus bhí sé láidir. Chuir a clann fáilte roimh a teach, agus threoraigh sí togruta óg trí deasghnátha ársa, deasghnátha le cuspóir thar cumhacht, deasghnátha le brí domhain agus aontú. D'imigh Nox as a chéile, agus d'ardaigh Vhalt'ilia ón bhlaosc folamh.

Damhsaigh sí sa triomach, agus tháinig an bháisteach. Chroith sí an talamh agus nocht sí a selig. D'ardaigh agus thit na gréine agus na gealaí.

D'fhan a clann.

Rugadh ógánach, le craiceann oráiste mar luí na gréine agus stríocaí cosúil leis an spéir tráthnóna agus bhraith Ilia go raibh sí ar an eolas faoi. Ahsoka, ghlaoigh an clan uirthi.

D'iarr Ashara, Ilia uirthi.

Nuair a tháinig an Jedi, thug sé uaithi í. Chuir an Fórsa crón ar a cheart a bhí ann - bhí sí ina Jedi mór, agus bheadh sí arís. Ach ansin cheadaigh an Ordú Jedi iad féin teip uirthi. Arís.

Aonachas ársa a dhóitear ina croílár. (Is dubha íon, tarra agus magma fiuchphointe agus maistreadh ina cófra.) Bhraith sí go raibh sí caillte ag na héin a sciúradh le haghaidh taibhse. (Tosaíonn taibhsí fada ciúin ina chogar arís.)

Agus tháinig an Tiarna Oíche Shíoraí ar Coruscant, agus mháirseáil isteach i ndlísheomraí an Jedi agus iad ag breithiúnas uirthi. (Níl aon dílse acu. Conas a bheadh a fhios acu go léir a d'íoc sí as an Jedi le linn a saoil go léir?)

Rinne sí dearmad ar chumhacht a gutha féin, ach cuimhin léi anois, agus gearrann na lanna géara dá focail tríd an Ordú Jedi mar a bhí sracadh orthu uair amháin seachas Sith.  


"Ní theipeann ort riamh do dhaoine. Is tusa iníon mo iníonacha. Iompraíonn tú fuil mo phrintíseachta ó shin. Is tusa an t-oidhre ar anamacha agus seanscéal ársa. Bheadh tú an Jedi is mó, fíor Jedi, mar na sean-amadáin seo tá dearmad déanta acu ar a n-oidhreacht. ”

Tógann sí anáil dhomhain, agus cuimhníonn sí. Is cuimhin léi nuair a bhí an Jedi níos mó ná cód. Nuair a bhí Ridire amháin in ann cogadh iomlán a athrú. Is cuimhin léi nuair a d'fhéadfadh Consalacht amháin aghaidh a thabhairt ar an Impire é féin gan a bheith ag caoineadh. Is cuimhin léi an tOnórach agus an Breitheamh an Jedi a bheith ina sheasamh. Is cuimhin léi nuair a bhí a fhios ag an Jedi conas a bheith ina laochra.  


Agus fanann sí ag an gComhairle, agus mothaíonn siad a n-eagla agus a gcuid fuath. Mothaíonn sí a laige agus a neamhfhreagracht. Agus fanann sí ar an leanbh a iompraíonn anam ársa, le cumhacht ina féitheacha, agus d’fhéadfadh neart ina croí beag a mheaitseáil, agus cailleann sí beagnach.

Fiú na réaltaí a dhó amach,ach dealraíonn sé nach bhfaigheann cuid acu an seans go dtagann sé chun solais.


End file.
